gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
EB-06/tc Graze Custom
The is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Akihiro Altland.Mobile Suit 機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ Technology & Combat Characteristics Created from the captured Graze units of Orlis and Crank. Both units were unusable due to the fact that some parts were severely damaged, but Tekkadan Mechanics, Nadi and Yamagi, managed to combined all the usable parts to make a new single Graze unit, now dubbed as the Graze Custom. When its Ahab Reactor frequencies were scanned, it registers as Crank's unit.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 5 This indicated that the suit uses the reactor from Crank's Graze. While Tekkadan's mechanics have very little experience working with mobile suits, the Graze's series design focus of easy maintenance was a great help to them. During the assembly of the Graze Custom, some of the Grazes' damaged parts like the head, shoulders and torso were replaced with Tekkadan's own custom parts. A booster was also added to the back, improving the suit's thrust.Gundam.Info English Profile These new parts are painted mostly in white as that is the cheapest Nanolaminate Armor paint color.Great Mechanics G Spring 2016 | Link The strength of the upper body armor has dropped compared to the original, but since the suit is lighter overall, its mobility and turning is expected to be better in space.High Grade 1/144 EB-06/tc Graze Custom model kit manual| Translation Armaments ;*GR-W01 120mm Rifle :The same standard range armament as used by Graze. High accuracy, high utility value as the main or support weapon. :;*Short Rifle ::The 120mm Rifle can be configured into a short rifle by replacing the sensor equipped standard barrel with a short barrel. The short rifle has lower range and accuracy, but it is ideal for close combat-use in conjunction with the Battle Axe. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :Same close combat weapon as used by Graze. Because MS are protected by Nanolaminate Armor, direct blows are considered to be extremely effective during MS battle. The Battle Axe is an equipment developed for MS battle. It is stored on the side of the waist when not in use. ;*Smoothbore Gun :The same weapon as used by Gundam Barbatos. It is a 300mm caliber gun produced for use mainly in zero gravity environment and space, emphasis was placed on power rather than accuracy. It also has a 60mm machine-gun at the bottom. ;*GR-W02 320mm Bazooka :A weapon captured by Tekkadan when the Gjallarhorn forces withdraw after the battle near the low orbit station.Official Twitter Message| Source The bazooka is a rocket firing weapon developed for Graze's use, it is mounted on a special shoulder rack. The bazooka is positioned behind the shoulder rack when not in use, and rotates forward when deployed. Although there are two grips for the mobile suit's hands, it is possible to fire the bazooka without holding them.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 2 box text | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&start=240#p378986 Special Equipment & Features ;*Head Sphere Sensor :Inherited from the Graze, a spherical sensor is mounted inside the head, it is revealed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement. History 1st Lieutenant Orlis' Graze was captured during Gjallarhorn's first attack on the CGS HQ. Subsequently, 1st Lieutenant Crank's Graze was also captured when it fell to Barbatos after an one-on-one fight. The Graze Custom was assembled from the usable parts of these two captured Grazes together with some other custom parts. It was initially meant to be sold off to raise funds but after the battle at the low orbit station, it was added to Tekkadan's battle force instead and piloted by Akihiro Altland. The Graze Custom was then used in the battle with the Turbines, a subsidiary of Teiwaz, and later the space pirates Brewers. Following the battle with the Brewers, the Graze Custom was upgraded using parts from Teiwaz (Tekkadan had became friends with Turbines after their initial encounter) into the EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go. At the same time, the machine was passed over to Norba Shino, while Akihiro moved on to the ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake. Picture Gallery G-Tekketsu-EP5-Graze-Custom.jpg|Graze Custom's first appearance in Beyond the Red Sky. 1447575769770.jpg|Graze Custom with Bazooka 20151116011657243.jpg|Two Hyakurens pinning down the defeated Graze Custom. Tumblr nxvlb5abCa1skdbiao2 400.gif|Graze Custom punching Hyakuren (Amida Unit) CGS Mobile Worker and Graze Custom.jpg|Graze Custom patrolling with a Space Mobile Worker on its back. Gunpla HG Graze Custom.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Graze Custom (2015): box art 1-100 Graze Custom.jpg|NG IBO 1/100 Graze Custom (2016): box art Gundam HG IBO Model Kit - Graze Kai.jpg Notes & Trivia * The 'tc' in the Graze Custom's model number possibly stands for Tekkadan Custom. References External links * http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/index.html